A Little Secret
by DekotaSkye
Summary: A look into the past of how JA got a new baby boy.


A Little Secret  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Rated: G-shippy  
  
(Author Note: Just a small piece of past coming out.)  
  
John emerged from the refreshment house. Aeryn push away from the wall, stepping out of its' shadow. Tears that she'd been fighting spilled down her cheeks.   
  
D'Argo placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Remember what we agreed own. Promise me you'll be here when I bring him back?"  
  
Remaining quiet she stared straight ahead without reaction to the pressure D'Argo applied on her shoulder. "Promise."  
  
Without turning, she said furiously, "Where would I go?"  
  
As John's back disappeared around the corner, a sharp pain shot through her heart. You're my whole life, John Crichton. Without you, there's nothing.  
  
D'Argo ducked back down the alleyway leaving Aeryn to continue staring at the place where John had been. Realizing she needed to move, but her body was slow to obey her brain. She was an emotional wreck, and the part that was the soldier growled in anger over her weakness.   
  
Frell! This was preposterous! Aeryn spun around ready to follow D'Argo down the alleyway when a sudden movement caught her attention. Frozen, she watched a man carrying a rather large, black leather bag slipped from one shadow to another before vanishing all together. A loud voice to the right of her fired out orders causing her to remain still.  
  
"Find her.she's here. Leave no place unchecked."  
  
Frell you, John! What in the hezmana have you got us into? How could the Peacekeepers know we were here?  
  
Aeryn felt her frustrations growing; she should have gone with D'Argo. A hand touched her shoulder. Her elbow shot back when she heard a whoosh. Spinning she saw John holding his ribs. He wheezed in a low voice, "Damnit, Aeryn."  
  
"Quiet," she muttered, nodding toward the street. Peacekeepers where starting to make their way around the businesses and homes.   
  
"I know. That's why I'm here to get you. D'Argo is waiting back at Lo'la," he mumbled angrily.   
  
"Then let's go," she snapped.   
  
Still holding his side he lead the way back. For the first time she noticed he was carrying a bag. It looked familiar. She didn't have time to ponder or ask as the sound of marching feet came closer.  
  
Once back at Lo'la John moved to sit behind D'Argo, Aeryn following close behind sat next to D'Argo. Glancing suspicious at John, she watched him make a fuss over the black bag. It wasn't until after they broke the planet's orbit that she heard John cooing. Taking a quick look she saw a baby on his lap. Shocked, she turned bodily toward him.  
  
He looked up at her, with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, babe, you want to hold our new son?"  
  
Was this part of the madness that had drove him off of Moya causing her and D'Argo to search him out.or was this some kind of dream she was going to wake from?  
  
Finding her voice she managed to ask. "John, what are you doing with this.how." Her voice trailed.  
  
His face grew grave, in a tight voice he said, "A Peacekeeper neurecruit. A Sebacean man by the name of Cavil came to me. It would seem he had spotted us on a commerce planet with Aeryanna a weeken ago. At first he didn't recognized who we were until he wanted me to take a little problem off of his hands." He looked down at the sleeping child.  
  
"That was why the Peacekeepers were on the planet?" D'Argo asked, glancing back at the child.   
  
"One of them."  
  
"A retrieval squad, they're looking for deserters," Aeryn added. She never took her eyes from the child. Deep feelings were bubbling up.an even deeper need was charging to the surface. Her voice growing deeper with emotions, "And?"  
  
"It would seemed one of the deserters knew Cavil. She was desperate enough to leave her child with him to find him a good home," he looked back at Aeryn. "What do you think?"  
  
Raising her eyes to meet his, the need within her exploded. She reached her arms out for him. "Let me hold our son."  
  
Smiling John placed the child into her waiting arms. Settling back in her seat she cupped the side of the baby's head, smoothing his black hair. "You know this doesn't get you off without explaining to me what the frell you think you were doing leaving the ship without telling any of us." Her eyes met his like a pulse blast. "You also have a lot of."  
  
Running a hand through his short hair John sigh before looking back at her. "I know, babe, I know." Nodding his head toward the child he asked. "What do you want to name him?"  
  
D'Argo reached a large finger out to touch the child, clearing his throat he turned back toward the controls. Tilting his head John smiled. "D?"  
  
"I remember a name I heard when we last visit Earth. I thought." D'Argo looked embarrassed.  
  
Aeryn gave him an encouraging smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Ian," he hastily got out.  
  
"Ian?" Aeryn puzzled.  
  
Laughing, John said. "It means John."  
  
Staring down at the child a smile of motherly pride grew on her face. "Yes, Ian Crichton."  
  
"What about Ian Talyn Crichton for size?" John added. He reached out his finger to trace the small head. Leaning over he kissed Aeryn on the lips. "It looks like you just gave birth to a baby boy, Mrs. Sun-Crichton."  
  
"Then I'm going to let you explain it to our daughter how it came about overnight," she said tartly.  
  
"Yeah. Thank goodness she's only two cycles," he laughingly said.   
  
Sitting back, he grew somber. Yes, he had a lot of explaining to how one's mind sometime gets lost in a nightmare. Only if he could find a way to drive Harvey from his mind once and for all.   
  
  
  
Finis? 


End file.
